Really Dead?
by Cleopatra Isis Marie Claudine
Summary: This takes place after book six. What if Cal hadn't died? What if he was still out there? Watching, planning to get Morgan back? What if she really did still love him? R/R *I fixed chapter 5. It's a different chap*
1. A Voice

I wondered at that point if anything would ever be the same. I had loved Cal, and trusted him. Than he tried to kill me but in the end he sacrificed his life to save me. I wondered if I still loved him when I woke up the next morning. Sure I had Hunter, and he was sweet and I loved him but would I ever love him like I loved Cal? Cal had been the first guy to ever look at me in a way more than just a friend. He gave me my first kiss, taught me of magic, helped me discover my powers and though in theory he was evil I believe that without Selene around he wouldn't have been and I truly believe he did love me. "Are you all right?" Mary K. asked, from her spot in the hall.  
For so long I had been a bit jealous that she had a more curvy body than me but after finding out I was adopted it all made sense. "Yeah, I just have to think for a little while." I answered, forcing on a smile.  
"Well, turn on the news. The police are swarming Cal's old place. They found his mother dead." Mary K. said.  
I sat there in shock. His mother. Why hadn't she mentioned Cal? Was he still alive? If he was than my life would be so much more complicated. Sure I was with Hunter but I would always love Cal deep down. And what if we were mente to be together not because of some assignment but from destiny. Goddess, was I confused and stressed and just plain freaked out. I had seen him on the floor. I had felt his icy cold skin. Seen the paleness in his skin. I had seen that there had been no life in his eyes, or had I? Was it just another illusion? Another spell to make me think that he was dead? Maybe it was a spell to make Selene think he was dead. Or maybe I was just going crazy. "Just Selene was found? They didn't mention Cal?"  
"No. Why would they?" Mary K. responded. Then I remembered she hadn't seen the bodies.   
All I could do was shrug. Why would they have mentioned Cal? Because he was supposed to be there too, dead but he wasn't. If he wasn't there then where was he?  
  
Later that night I was laying awake on my bed, starring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I needed to know what had happened to Cal. Part of me wondered why I cared so much? If I still loved him? He proved he loved me by saving me but could I still love him back? Suddenly his voice came to me.  
Morgan I told you I still loved you. Why couldn't you believe me? I still love you Morgan. We're mente to be together. You and me, forever.  
No! I thought, shaking my head, trying to shake it out. I don't love you anymore. You tried to kill me and you used me, my mind screamed back at him.  
Don't be a fool. You think you love Hunter? You don't, he is using you to do his job because he has no power, Cal's voice said, rage evident in it.  
Like you used me?, I retorted back.  
I had to Morgan but that doesn't mean I loved you any less. I tried to save you by setting that fire. You have no idea what they would have done to you if I hadn't set the fire. They would have done worse than kill you. I can tell you still love me Morgan. We are twin souls. Destined to be together, he argued.  
No, you're dead. I saw you die, I argued back.  
Then why didn't they recover my body, he asked furious.  
I had had enough and drowned him out. Cal was dead. I saw his body. I felt the coldness of his skin. But if he was dead than why did I hear his voice? 


	2. Confessions

I was so confused when Hunter came over the next day. I was sitting in the dinning room, eating an apple. Even the apple reminded me of Cal. The way he had cut one open and showed me the star inside. Everywhere I looked something reminded me of him. "How are you feeling today Morgan?" Hunter asked, kissing me gently before sitting down. Even his kiss reminded me of all the kisses Cal and I shared.  
  
I had wanted to scream how do you think I feel but I didn't. "All right I guess. They found Selene's body." I responded. Hunter nodded letting me know he heard me. "Hunter, Cal isn't dead." I blurted out.  
  
Hunter's eyes grew huge. "What are you talking about? We saw him dead."  
  
"He's not dead. He sent me a witch message last night." I informed him.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
At first I didn't answer. "Did you only use me to catch them?" I asked.  
  
Hunter said nothing at first. "Yes, I needed your powers to catch them but that doesn't mean I don't love you."  
  
I couldn't believe it. "How could you use me like that? First Cal and Selene. Now you. What do I have 'free magick' on my shirt?" I asked. I was furious. "You don't love me." I accused.  
  
"And you still love Cal."  
  
"Hunter I will always love him and he loved me in some twisted, demented way. I will always love him. A part of me has to. He was my first boyfriend, he helped me find out who I was. And deep down I think he was in some sick way trying to protect me when he set the pool house on fire." I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least your right about one thing. I don't love you. I needed your powers."  
  
"Get out!" I yelled furious. Hunter just stood there. "Get out!" I yelled again, this time even louder and this time Hunter listened. How could I have been such a fool?, I asked myself.  
  
Morgan he doesn't love you like I do, I heard Cal's voice say.  
  
Shut up, I responded.  
  
Morgan you can't fight it. You feel it, deep down that I'm right. You don't love Hunter like you love me. You realized that when I saved you. You knew and you know now. He could never love you like I love you. You weren't mente to be twith Hunter. You and I were mente to be together. It was preordained hundreds of years before we were even born. Stop fighting fate, his voice said, in an insisting tone.  
  
As much as I hated to admit it I thought he was right. I still loved him though I didn't think I should. I didn't want to. I wanted to get out it and move on but something wouldn't let me. Something was pushing me to go to him. To find him.  
  
Morgan I'm trying to help you. To protect you, his voice came again  
  
From what? I questioned.  
  
The others my mother worked with. The other Woodbanes. They are still after you, he responded,  
  
Why would they be after me? I asked.  
  
Because you're the most powerful Woodbane around now that my mother is dead. They need your powers and they'll do anything in their powers to get you on their side. I'm the only one who knows how they think Morgan. I am the only one who knows what they're capable of. Please, Morgan, come to me and let me help you, his voice pleaded.  
  
Where are you? I asked.  
  
The old cemetery. Please come, his voice answered.  
  
The old cemetery where he had taken me back to his house before almost killing me. It was risky but I had to go. Besides I could protect my self from him, if he wanted to hurt me. Couldn't I? 


	3. Third Person Point Of View

*Just so you know I changed this to to a third person.  
  
Hunter walked back into the apartment that he and Sky were staying at. His eyes were cast down. "What's the matter?" Sky asked.  
"Nothing." Hunter answered but the truth was that everything was wrong. He had told Morgan he didn't love her but the truth was he did. He loved her with all of his heart. He just had to let her get through what ever she was going through first. He had to let her figure it out on her own. He just thought she needed time. "It's just I was over talking to Morgan and her and I got into a bit of an argument and I told her I didn't love her." Hunter said.  
"You're such an idiot. If you love her than you don't tell her you don't." Sky scolded.  
"There's moe. Cal is alive." Hunter informed her.  
"Smart one Hunter. You tell the girl you love that you don't love her and leave her alone when her life could be endanger."   
"Sky, I know I made a mistake. Don't rub it in." Hunter said, going into his room and slamming the door. He had to think about how to make things right and protect Morgan while letting her try to be an individual. 


	4. The Meeting

I can't believe I hurt Morgan like that. I didn't want to but I can't keep her from finding out what's true and what isn't on her own. I have to support her, no matter what she choses. I just hope she makes the right decision.  
-Giomanach  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in my car, starring at nothing but the road infront of me. I counldn't believe Hunter would do that to me. How could he? How could he hurt me? Betray me and makle me feel like dirt? Curse him. Curse the council. Curse all of this. Most of all curse Cal. If it wasn't for him, him anf his stupid witchcraft no one would care what happened to me because I never would have discovered my own powers.  
Right then I wanted to go back to being the same old Morgan I had been. Not the person I had become but it was too late for that. "Pay attention to the road before you crash." I ordered myself.  
Why was Cal here? I had seen him die. I guess I had known he was alive. I felt him. In the air. The sun. Everything. I just wanted him to leave me alone. He had ruined my life enough as it was.  
I pulled up to the cemetary and hoped out. I saw nothing at first. Heard nothing. The silence was deafining. "I'm glad you came." I heard Cal say from behind me.  
I turned around and there he was. The same Cal I had known. The same face, the same eyes. The same everythin. He took a step foward and I froze. "I missed you." he said, running his hand down my cheek. I pulled away. "Morgan I really did miss you." he said, taking my face in his hands. Before I knew what was happening he had leaned down and kissed me. 


	5. True Tears

I'm really worried about Morgan. What if she was right about Cal being alive? Would she go after him? No, she's not strong enough to defeat him if he is still alive, especially since he won't be alone and she knows that. Oh, Goddess, protect her. Protect my love from harm.   
-Giomanach  
  
  
I froze momentarly. Cal was alive, I could tell you that much for certian, but how? How could he possibly be there, right in front of me. Suddenly I pulled back."What's the matter?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. Right then I hated him even more.  
"What do you want Cal?" I asked, my voice full of venom.  
"What's the matter Morgan, not happy to see me? I'm hurt. I really am. You used to love it when I was around you."he responded.  
"Yeah, well things change. People change." I said.  
"Yes they do." he growled, circling me like a shark getting ready to go in for the kill. "Like how Hunter feels about you. That's changed, but how I feel about you hasn't."   
"What do you know about Hunter and me?" I questioned.  
"Oh, Morgan, you forget I can read you. Hunter doesn't love you, never has, and never will. I'm the only onw who really loves you. I'm the only one who will protect you. Who will be there for you." he said.  
"That's bullshit Cal. I don't even know why I came." I said heading back to my car.  
Cal grabbed my arm and sharply turned me around. "You're here because you know you still love me and also because Hunter told you he doesn't love you."   
I looked at the floor. True, I was there because Hunter had said he didn't love me but I also wanted to know what Cal wanted. "I don't still care about you. I never will again. Not after what you did to me." I yelled, breaking free and running to my car.   
Before I knew it I was in my car just driving, not knowing where to go. 


	6. Black Out

I am really worried about Morgan. I love her with all my heart. I trust her to make the right decisions in what ever she does, but does she really know what she's getting herself into? I hope she uses her mind. Oh, Goddess, please protect her and give her the strength to conquer her inner incubus.  
  
- Giomanach  
  
  
  
I drove for what seemed for forever. Tears were blinding my vision but I pushed them back.  
  
Morgan. Come back, Cal's cold voice echoed in my head.  
  
No. Go away and leave me alone, I screamed back.  
  
I was so mad and so upset and so scared all at the same time that I couldn't see or think straight, and the tears weren't helping.  
  
Finally I decided to go to Bree's.  
  
Turning to her house I drove there, just keeping under the speed limit.  
  
Reaching her house I staggered out of the car, ran up the walkway and banged frantically on her door. A minute or so later Bree answered the door.  
  
I studied her face. It was obvious she was worried about me. "Come in." she said, reaching out and pulling me in.  
  
I was shivering by now. Partly because it had started to rain and partly because I was so confused.  
  
Bree disappeared down the hall and came back with a white fluffy towel. I removed my coat, handing it to her. She put it in the dryer as I wrapped the towel around me.  
  
I sat down on her couch, ready to let a fresh batch of tears fall.  
  
When Bree came back she put her arm around my shoulder and let me cry.  
  
I told her about everything. How Hunter said he didn't love me. How Cal was still alive. How confused and scared I was.  
  
She sat there, listening and comforting me, like a true friend, letting me tell her my sob story.  
  
I called up my Mom and told her that I was staying at Bree's house for the night. She let me borrow an old nightgown and I laid down in the quest room.  
  
Just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt like someone was in the room, watching me. I shook it off thinking it was noting.  
  
"You shouldn't have just walked away like that. It makes me very, very angry." I heard Cal's voice say.  
  
I went to scream but his hand clamped over my mouth. Then everything went black. 


	7. Hunter, Please Help!

I woke up in a dark room. Flashes of when I had been locked up by Cal flashed in my mind. Then it hit me. "Cal!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but there was no answer. "Cal!" I yelled again.   
Still there was no answer.  
I tried to move but my arms were restrained.   
After a while my eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to see what was in the room. There wasn't much. I saw a bed in the corner.   
Looking at my arms I saw they were chained up.  
"Morgan, Morgan Morgan. I'm very disappointed. I thought you understood. I love you. It hurts me to have to chain you up like this." Cal said, entering the room.  
I looked up at him with pure hatred in my eyes. "Not as much as you're going to be hurting." I hissed.  
Cal laughed. "Morgan, you have no power against me. I stripped you of them."  
My mouth hung open in shock and anger as he kneeled down in front of me. "My dear, sweet Morgan, the only power you have is the power to scream, and even then, no one will hear you."  
He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't so I did the only thing I could. I bit his tongue.  
"You little bitch." he exclaimed, smacking me across the face, sending my head flying in the other direction.  
I whimpered and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face close to his. "For that, I'm going to take from you the one thing you wouldn't give me. My dear Morgan, as of tomorrow, you shall be a woman."  
My mind was racing. Did he just say what I thought he did? Of course. He is Cal. I was so scared. No one knew where I was. I had one option left and it was along shot, but I had to do it. I had to contact Hunter.  
Hunter, please, I need you, I pleaded, sending him a witch message, begging he would come and find me. I mean even if he didn't love me he wouldn't let me get hurt right. 


	8. Bargain

I just got a message from Morgan. I need to go to her. I have to help her. Goddess, don't make me be too late.  
  
-Giomanach  
I wanted to scream again, but it would only make Cal more angry. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Cal, you don't really want to do this."  
  
I studied his face. His eyes were dark, primal. His face was blank. "Oh, but Morgan, I do."  
  
I shuddered. The thought of him touching me made me sick to my stomach. "Cal, this itsn't right and you know it. You're not evil. I know you aren't. You were willing to give your life to save me."  
  
Cal's fists clenched. "And how did you repay me? You left. With him."  
  
I flinched slightly. "I left with him because I love him."  
  
Cal laughed, a harsh, cold laugh. "You don't love him Morgan. You and I, we were meant to be together."  
  
I shook my head. "No, Cal. Hunter and I are soul mates."  
  
Cal kneeled down and looked me right in the eye. "You know that's not true."  
  
I wanted to spit on him. "Yes, it it."  
  
He stood up fast. "No!" He started pacing, mummbling. I wanted him to just let me go. I bit my lip and prepared to risk everything. "Cal, let me go and I'll go with you. Anywhere you want. I swear."  
  
Cal stopped pacing and looked at me. "Honestly?"  
  
I nodded hesitantly. "I will."  
  
Cal kneeled infront of my again. "If you don't I'll kill them. All of them. Your friends. Your family. All of them."  
  
I swallowed hard. "Ok."  
  
*Hunter, don't come. It's okay, turn back.* I sent him my message and hoped he would listen.  
  
Cal looked hesitant. "Alright."  
  
He leaned over to where the chains were on my arms and he unlocked them.  
  
I rubbed my witch as I watched him stand up. He held out his hand and I looked at it for a minute before taking it. He pulled me up. "Come with me." And then he was dragging me away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess I fell asleep in the car and when I woke up I was in a bed. The sun was shinning through a window in the room. I squinted.   
  
*Morgan?*   
  
I blinked a few times. It was Hunter.  
  
*I'm fine.* I sent back.  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
I looked around. Good question. *I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm fine.*  
  
I blocked out anymore messages and climbed out of the bed. My legs felt weak and I had to grab on to the edge at first.  
  
Slowly I made my way down the stairs.   
  
Cal was sitting in the living room, reading something. I took a seat in the chair across from him. "Where are we?"  
  
He looked up at me over the book and then went back to it. "Doesn't matter."  
  
I stared at the book for a second then let out a heavy sigh. Goddess, what had I gotten myself into. 


End file.
